camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Smith
Personality Henry is shy, quiet, and a braniac. History Henry's father, Professer Tomas Dean, was a professer at Ohio State University. Seshat, wandering the halls, discussed as a science professer saw him and fell in love at first sight. A few months later, Henry apperered on Tomas' doorstep, wrapped in a blanket of leapard skin. Tomas took him in and gave him a home, naming him Henry after the english king. Henry learned to read when he was 2 and write when he was 3. He was never very social, even from a young age. When someone invited him to play, he declined. Eventually, no one asked him to hang out anymore, and Henry was content. People said his playtoy was a book on the history of Egypt, a pencil, and paper. Henry went to the top private school in the city, OKA. He skipped 2 grades and entered 2nd grade at the age of 5. This resulted in Henry becoming even more anti-social. He began to not even go outside, but instead to stay inside and read. Tomas became worried at this, and sent him to his sister's house in the country in Califoria, where he briefly met Allie James, who went to his school. Henry's aunt lived on a farm, and made Henry work very hard. The boy who loved to spend his free time reading turned into a boy who loved to read but didn't have the time to. His auny made sure that he was always busy. When Henry turned 14, Seshat showed up as a child servises person and told Henry's aunt that he was being taken back to Henry's father. Henry went to back to his father's house briefly, and then Seshat took him to Camp Pyramid. Powers Offensive *#Children of Sashat have the ability to read/write weapons or objects out of pure energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. *#Children of Sashat ability to read/write a miniature version of a living beings into existence which will fight along side them for a short time; the monster is much weaker than its real counterpart would be Defensive *#Children of Sashat can use probability to to foresee the action of others, such as the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry according; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child *#Children of Sashat can temporarily control the density and mass of an weapons, and equipment, since it can help immobilize or stop an opponent attack, or lighten the load of heavy object helping them move faster in a fight. Passive *#Children of Seshat are extremely intelligent which allows them to think at various different levels at once and while multitasking. *#Children of Seshat read and understand a person's history just by looking at or engaging in conversation with them. They will learn where they've been, what they've done in the past, and what lead up to them being with the user at that given point. *#Children of seshat can create buildings and other forms of architecture. Supplementary *#Children of Seshat can control their own density and mass enabling them to walk through walls. *#Children of Seshat can mentally imprint marks onto surfaces without the need of scribing tools. Counselor Only Children of Seshat have the ability to travel back in time, but they are unable to interact with or change past events they are only able to see the events play out. Traits *#Children of Seshat would make great writers, architect, accountant, and engineer *#Children of seshat often find it easy to learn other languages. *#Children of Seshat remembers absolutely everything that has occurred or learned. *#Children of Seshat is gifted in math, and history. Relationships Category:Wolfboy19